The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant, botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HorOrb’.
The new Hydrangea plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Hydrangea macrophylla identified as code number 10-9915, not patented. The new Hydrangea plant was discovered and selected in 2003 from a single plant within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood cuttings in Dresden, Germany since 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.